


And Sin No More

by InnerSpectrum



Series: Mystrade is Our Division Prompts [42]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Facebook: Mystrade is our Division Fic Prompts, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mystrade Prompt Challenge, Mystrade is our Division FB Fic Prompts, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 04:39:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/pseuds/InnerSpectrum
Summary: Greg and Mycroft are on holiday when Greg wants to confess





	And Sin No More

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mystrade is our Division FB Fic Prompts | Close

“Forgive me Father.” Gregory sat down on the edge of their bed.

Mycroft and Greg had been on holiday for a week, it was their last twenty-four hours and it had been glorious. Mycroft smiled indulgently at the man Greg kicked off his trainers and scooted up on the bed.

Mycroft knew that tone of voice.

“Oh? How long has it been, my son?” Mycroft picked up the trainers, placed them by the closet and added his walking moccasins with them. “And what is there to confess?”

“It’s been…too long. And…I confess…” Greg sat up and placed his hands at the hem of the t-shirt he wore in a tease, “… to the sin of desire.”

“Desire in and of itself is not a sin.” Mycroft pointed out.

“True, but I desire to be close.” Greg pulled the t-shirt over his head in one smooth motion.

“Again, not sinful…” Mycroft smirked as he caught the shirt, tossed it to a near by chair and added the polo he wore.

A week of very careful exposure to the sun had given him some color and he was proud of it. Still he looked almost pale compared to Greg’s deep tan. Greg's chest, back and arms were a warm nut brown. It made the silver of his hair stand out more and Mycroft internally battled twixt whether the silver hairs on his head or on his chest were going to be touched first.

“It’s what I desire to be close to…” Greg shrugged, as he loosened the drawstring of his shorts."...that is the sin."

“And to what do you desire to be close?” Mycroft knelt on the edge of the bed and watched as Greg slid his hand inside the his shorts, hooking his thumbs at waist and paused.

“I desire for your lips to be close to mine. I desire for my tongue to be close to your tonsils. And I desire…” Greg lifted his hips from the bed and pushed the short and his pants down until they were off altogether, balled and held in his hand, “…to be so close that you taste yourself on my lips.”

Mycroft could not help but notice how that nut brown tan extended fully to Greg's feet, without a line to mar it. Private beaches had their advantages indeed. He had matched Greg movement for movement, as he tossed his own trousers and pants aside until both men were showing their tanned nakedness.

“I confess to be so close that such a flavorful exchange has crossed my mind as well. Especially after our tryst this afternoon - one hour and forty-seven minutes ago.” He crawled onto the bed and over Greg’s body until he straddled over him. “However, I’m still missing the where the sin plays into this. And these are in my way.”

Mycroft snatched the shorts and pants Greg still held in his hand away. The material was balled in Mycroft's hand about to be launched across the room when he realized Greg still held something in his fingers - a ring.

“Some believe that anything that happens in the marriage bed is sacred and not a sin.” Greg grinned and slowly sat up at Mycroft’s stunned expression. "I desire to be close to the sacred."

“I desire to be the ultimate in close to you my love. In our bodies… In our hearts...” Greg moved his body up so that their hard cocks slid close, very close and when Mycroft’s breath hitched at the contact, Greg lifted hand that held the ring higher, “...and our souls. Will you make honest men of us?”

Mycroft laughed as he slid his finger into the ring.

“Oh, we wicked fornicators!” Mycroft grinned and leaned down for a kiss “Yes, let us go forth, be close and sin no more.”

Greg winked as he returned the kiss.

“Well maybe sin a little more....”


End file.
